


Valami új

by SophieStaar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStaar/pseuds/SophieStaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kagami Taiga</b> sosem akarta, hogy ilyen fiatalon apa legyen belőle, de hát, így jár az, aki túl sokat iszik egy egyetemi bulin, és nem gondol a következményekre... Azt pedig szintén nem akarta, hogy egy olyan kapcsolatot akarjon minden áron, aminek komolyan, minden szempontból tabunak kellene lennie...</p><p><b>Kuroko Tetsuya</b> tudta, hogy nem fog semmi jóra vezetni az, ha egy olyan férfi mellett akar örökre maradni, aki rettenetesen hamar megun mindent és mindenkit. Arra viszont tényleg nem számított, hogy rögtön miután a megérzései beigazolódni látszanak, belebonyolódik egy kapcsolatba rögtön az után, hogy az előző véget ért...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valami új

A lakás folyosóján dübörgő léptek visszhangoztak, ahogy apró lábak szaladtak végig rajta, hogy aztán az egyik ajtónál megálljanak. A kis teremtés, akihez a lábak tartoztak, óvatosan nyitotta ki az ajtót. Először csak a fejét dugta be a résen, és egy sunyi mosollyal az ajkain konstatálta, hogy a kiszemelt áldozat még mindig nagyban húzza a lóbőrt. Kijjebb nyitotta ajtót, de épp csak annyira, hogy beférjen rajta, és lábujjhegyen közelítette meg a prédája ágyát. A kezét a szájára tapasztva fojtotta vissza a kacagását, aztán ügyelve, nehogy felébressze az alvót, felmászott az ágyra a lábait az ott fekvő két oldalára téve, hogy így aztán felülről figyelhesse meg, ahogy a szerencsétlen áldozat, nem tudva az ellene készülő gaztettről, hangosan szuszog. Akkor aztán egy diadalmas vigyor kíséretében letekerte a kezében tartott flakon kupakját, és a tartalmát egyetlen gyors mozdulattal az alatta fekvő képébe öntötte.  
Persze azonnal menekülőre is fogta a dolgot, és leugorva az ágyról futni kezdett.  
\- NAOTO! – Kagami Taiga dühös hangja ijesztően zengett a kis lakásban, de a fiú nem csak, hogy nem ijedt meg, de még hangosan röhögni is kezdett, immáron a szobája biztos rejtekében. – VÁRJ CSAK, AMÍG A KEZEIM KÖZÉ KERÜLSZ!  
A fiú szobájának ajtaja hangosan csapódott ki, felfedve mögötte egy magas, vörös hajú, kissé elázott, de még így is jóképű, ámde dühös férfit.  
Naoto azonban még mindig nevetett.  
\- Ugyan már, apu – kuncogott, és hátrálni kezdett a szobában.  
A férfi is tett egy lépést előre, az ajkai pedig gyilkos vigyorra húzódtak.  
\- Kis mocsok – vigyorgott Kagami, mire a fiú nekiiramodott, és kiszáguldott mellette a szobából. A férfi pedig utána rohant, és kergetni kezdte.  
\- Jössz ide, de azonnal!  
\- Majd ha fagy!  
\- Állj meg, bolond kölyök!  
\- Nem bírod az iramot, öregember?  
\- Öregember az anyám kínja! Mégis, minek keltettél fel ilyen korán?!  
A fiú a homlokát ráncolva, hitetlenkedve torpant meg.  
\- Na ne mondd, hogy elfelejtetted!  
Kagami is megállt.  
\- Elfelejtettem? Mit?  
Egy pillanat múlva a kisfiú már a férfi pólóját rángatva ugrált előtte, akár egy nikkelbolha.  
\- Ma van a suli első napja!  
A férfi homlokon csapta magát. Basszus, tényleg elfelejtettem…  
\- Akkor nyomás öltözni, én csinálok reggelit – sóhajtott fel Kagami, és a konyha felé vette az irányt. Jelenleg semmi kedve nem volt a fia jövendőbeli tanáraival jópofizni, főleg, hogy annyi munka várta még a munkahelyén.

\- Apa, milyen lesz a suli? – kérdezte csámcsogva Naoto érdeklődéstől csillogó szemekkel.  
\- Nem igazán tudom, én az általános iskolát Amerikában végeztem – gondolkozott el a férfi. – De ha olyan, mint a középiskola, akkor készülj fel, hogy szigorúság lesz. Végre meg leszel nevelve! És akkor majd talán nem fogsz teli szájjal beszélni.  
Naoto durcásan a szájába tömött még egy villányi rántottát. Miért jó, hogy ilyen szigorúak a felnőttek? – gondolta magában, azonban örült, hogy végre ő is iskolás lehet. Menő.  
\- Ott is tudok majd kosarazni, mint itthon veled? – kérdezte végül, de csak miután lenyelte a rántottát. Kagami kedvesen elmosolyodott, és beletúrt a fiú vörös tincseibe.  
\- Nem tudom, de te majd úgyis kideríted.

Ahogy kiszálltak a kocsiból és Kagami fülét megcsapta az a hatalmas zaj, ami az iskolából áradt, kedves emlékképek idéződtek fel benne. Mosolyogva kulcsolta össze az ujjait a fiáéival, és vezetni kezdte az ámuldozó Naotót a hatalmas iskolakapuhoz.  
\- Apu, apu! Nézd, én is akarok egy olyat! – rángatta meg Naoto az apja ingujját, és egy másik kisfiúra mutatott, aki épp egy fura, kék játékféleséget tartott a kezében.  
A férfi a szemöldökét ráncolva pillantott először a játékra, aztán a fiára.  
\- Tudod egyáltalán, hogy mi az?  
\- Igen! A tévében láttam tegnap, és nagyon jó! – pattogott a kisfiú, Kagami pedig csak elmosolyodott, és tovább folytatta az útját az információs pult felé.  
\- Veszel nekem majd egy olyat?  
\- Persze, persze – hagyta rá Kagami, aztán a portáshoz fordult. – Meg tudná nekem mondani, hogy hova kell menni az elsősöknek?  
\- Az attól függ, melyik osztályba jár – mosolyodott el az idős néni, ahogy Naotóra pillantott. Ki a tanárja?  
\- Hát… Nem tudom…  
\- Nem tudja? Nem voltak itt az évnyitónál?  
\- Apa azt mondta, felesleges – kotyogott közbe Naoto, mire Kagami szúrós pillantást vetett rá, de ő is egy ugyanilyet kapott a portástól.  
\- Ha semmit nem tudnak, akkor én sem tudok segíteni – háborodott fel az idős néni. – Az iskolába felkészülten kell jönni. Mindenkinek – lőtt egy utolsó gyilkos pillantást Kagami felé, aki sóhajtva elfordult a pulttól.  
\- Talán még sem volt annyira felesleges az az évnyitó – morgott Kagami, és beletúrt a fia vörös hajába, a fiú pedig kezdett megijedni.  
\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem járhatok suliba? – kérdezte, és Kagami hallotta, hogy megakad a hangja, és már a könnyeket is látta formálódni a szeme sarkában. Hirtelen ő is kezdett kétségbeesni. Bármit el tudott viselni, mindent kibírt, mindent keményen kiállt, csak azt nem bírta, ha a fia sír. Mert fogalma sem volt, hogyan nyugtasson meg egy ilyen törékeny, apró, naiv kisfiút.  
\- Valami gond van? Tudok segíteni? – kérdezte valaki mögülük, és a két vörös buksi egyszerre fordult a hang irányába. Kagami azonban azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna.  
Hogy ne kelljen az ott állóra néznie, a fiára pillantott, aki máris a szemeit kezdte dörzsölni.  
\- Mi… nem tudjuk, hogy melyik osztályba kell mennünk – mondta Kagami, de majdnem szitkozódni kezdett, amikor hallotta, hogy bereked a hangja. Nem kéne ilyet éreznie, főleg nem most.  
\- Értem – mondta az idegen, és közelebb lépett hozzájuk, aztán leguggolt Naotóhoz.  
\- Hogy hívnak, kisharcos? – kérdezte egy halvány, alig látható mosollyal az ajkain, Kagami pedig érezte, hogy kívül-belül megremeg.  
\- Ka-kagami Naoto – mondta szipogva a kisfiú, az előtte guggoló pedig beletúrt a hajába, úgy, ahogy azt Kagami tette egy pár perccel előtte.  
\- Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Kagami-kun. Én Kuroko Tetsuya vagyok, az osztályfőnököd.

Kagami behunyta a szemeit, de ez sem segített, így is a kék hajú, világító kék szemű, és hófehér bőrű férfit látta maga előtt, aki nem más volt, mint a fia tanára. Sziszegve fújta ki a levegőt, remélve, hogy így talán sikerül megszabadulnia a sok feszültségtől, amit annak a férfinak a látványa keltett benne, de nem járt sok sikerrel. A körmeit a pad fájába vájta, aztán, miután ez sem segített, előre dőlve temette az arcát a kezébe.  
Izgatott volt, oh, mennyire izgatott volt, amikor meglátta a férfit. Talán még meg is környékezte volna, ha nem tanár lett volna.  
Ha nem a fia osztályfőnöke lett volna. Talán.  
Régóta nem volt már senkivel, és amikor úgy tűnt, végre talált valakit, aki tökéletesen megfelel az ízlésének, a sorsnak muszáj volt elvennie tőle, nem igaz?  
Elkomorodva ejtette le a kezét az ölébe, és a koszos járdára szegezte a tekintetét, mint aki valami nagyon érdekeset vélt látni rajta. A gondolatai azonban nagyon messze jártak, valahol Naoto anyjánál, akibe sosem volt szerelmes, akit nem is ismert. Akit nem akart megismerni…  
Az ő esete sem volt más, mint a legtöbb részeg fiatal felnőtté. Egyetlen végzetes éjszaka, ami végül terhességgel végződik. És ennyi volt a történet. Kagami máig nem értette, hogyan volt képes lefeküdni egy nővel, amikor világéletében a férfiakhoz vonzódott. Persze ha jobban belegondolunk, akkor ott a válasz mindenre: az alkohol.  
Persze Kagami igyekezett egyáltalán nem éreztetni Naotóval, hogy ő csupán egy ballépés mellékterméke. Sőt. Igyekezett a világ legjobb apjává válni, már ha lehet ilyenről beszélni. A gond csak akkor kezdődött, amikor Naoto kérdezősködni kezdett, hogy hol az anyukája. Kagami nem akart semmit sem mondani, próbálta kerülni a témát, de Naoto okos fiúnak bizonyult, és szép lassan rájött, hogy mi a helyzet. Talán néha szomorúak tűnt, hogy neki nincs anyukája, de igyekezett ezt nem kimutatni.

Kagami Taiga úgy döntött, hogy ma mindent belead a munkájába, és aztán este, miután a fia lefeküdt aludni, meglátogatja egy régi barátját, aki talán segíthet enyhíteni a szorongásán.

~*~

Kuroko Tetsuya sosem bizonyult erősnek. Érzéketlennek talán, de erősnek sosem. Nem mintha az érzéketlenség igaz lett volna, de azért mégis…  
Most, hogy itt állt, a pasijával – gondolatban már ex-pasijával – közös lakásuk előtt, még gyengébbnek érezte magát, mint eddig bármikor. Először nem is tudatosult benne, hogy remeg a keze, csupán akkor, amikor a kulcsot alig tudta rendesen a zárba helyezni. Nyelt egyet, és egyre kevésbé érezte biztosnak magát a dolgában.  
Bezzeg a munkahelyén mennyivel könnyebb volt eldönteni, hogy véget vet a dolgoknak! Egyetlen röpke percbe telt csak, hogy végiggondolja, mit fog tenni és mondani. Most azonban az összes összekapart mondat és előre lejátszott jelenet kiröppent a fejéből, mintha minden összejátszott volna ellene.  
Nem akart bemenni. Félt.  
Nem, nem a pasijától. Igen, első látásra tényleg elég félelmetesnek tűnhet, de ha az ember jobban megismeri, rájön, hogy nem annyira kegyetlen férfi, mint amilyennek látszik.  
Kuroko attól félt, amit majd a pasija szemében fog látni. Sajnálatot, szomorúságot, megvetést, csalódottságot, és még talán dühöt is. Ohh, nem is talán. Ahogy Kuroko belépett a kis lakásba, és meglátta az éppen a telefonján üvöltöző Aomine Daikit, biztos volt benne, hogy az dühös lesz, ha elmondja neki, amit akar.  
Kuroko megtorpant az ajtóban, rémült tekintettel pislogott körbe egérutat keresve, és azon járt az agya, hogy talán egyáltalán nem volt jó ötlet az egész. Még az is lehet, hogy megoldódnak a dolgok, hogy minden rendbe jön közöttük. Még ha erre elég kevés esély is volt, azért Kuroko egy kis része még mindig reménykedett.  
Aomine kinyomta a telefont, és morogva dobta az asztalra, és csak ekkor vette észre a hazaérkezett Kurokót. Az arca azonnal megváltozott, a dühös arckifejezés helyét átvette egy sokkal finomabb, de azért még mindig nem egészen őszinte mosoly.  
\- Tetsu – szólalt meg a kissé sötét bőrű férfi, és azonnal az ajtóban álló felé kezdett sietni. – Hiányoztál.  
Kuroko egy szót sem szólt, csak hagyta, hogy a férfi egy erős ölelésbe vonja. Amikor Aominének feltűnt, hogy a szerelme nem viszonozza az ölelést, már kezdte érezni, hogy valami nincsen rendjén. Voltak gondjaik, nem is kevés, és mind leginkább az ő hibája volt, de nem is mert arra gondolni, hogy emiatt Kuroko eltávolodik tőle.  
\- Hosszú és nagyon rossz napom volt – mormogta Aomine a kék hajú férfi tincseibe fúrva az arcát. – Talán feldobhatnád valamivel…  
\- Nem – jelentette ki Kuroko, aki keményen elhatározta magát. Ha már döntött, akkor most nem fog meghátrálni. – Beszélnünk kéne.  
Azzal eltolta magától a nála sokkal magasabb férfit, aki csodálkozva pislogott le rá. Kuroko biztos volt benne, hogy csak megjátssza a meglepettséget, hiszen biztosan tudnia kellett, hogy egyszer ide is el fognak jutni. Legalábbis jó érzéssel töltötte el arra gondolni, hogy a férfit nem fogja meglepni, amit tenni akar.  
\- Értem. Leüljünk, vagy jó itt az ajtóban is?  
\- Inkább… üljünk le – mondta halkan Kuroko, és máris a kis nappalijuk felé vette az irányt, és leült a fotelbe, Aomine pedig követte. A sötét hajú férfi kezdett ideges lenni, ahogy rosszabbnál rosszabb gondolatok töltötték meg az elméjét.  
\- Daiki… - Aomine nyelt egyet. Imádta, amikor Kuroko kimondta a nevét, de most teljesen más hangzása volt a dolognak. Sokkalta súlyosabb. – Szerintem ennek az egésznek semmi jó vége nem lesz. El kellett jönnie ennek előbb vagy utóbb – kezdett bele. – Lassan már egyáltalán nem bírom veled. Kiszámíthatatlan vagy. Sokszor úgy érzem, kihasználsz… Olyan, mintha már egyáltalán nem élveznéd azt, hogy velem együtt vagy. De nem csak te változtál meg, hanem én is. Talán túl sokat várok el tőled, de már… nem vagy elég nekem. Nem te vagy az, akit akarok. De ne gondold azt, hogy már nem szeretlek. Mert szeretlek, de nem eléggé. Kérlek, fejezzük be. Legyen vége.  
Kuroko nem mert Aomine szemébe nézni, végig a szőnyegre szegezte a tekintetét, úgy mondta el a már sokszor átgondolt monológját. Remélte, hogy sikerült úgy ráébresztenie a férfit arra, hogy már nem megy nekik együtt, hogy nem bántotta meg ezzel jobban, mint azt szükséges. De aztán látta, hogy Aomine keze ökölbe szorul, és kezdett kételkedni a döntése helyességében.  
\- Te most… szakítasz velem? – A hangja szinte robbant a visszafojtott indulattól. Kuroko a férfi arcára pillantott, és meglátta mindazt, amit addig félt meglátni. A saját arca azonban továbbra is érzelem nélküli maradt, mint mindig.  
\- Igen – válaszolta csendesen, aztán várt egy percet, de mivel a férfi nem mondott semmit, ezért felállt a fotelből. – Összeszedem a cuccomat, és megyek.  
Ujjak fonódtak a csuklójára, amikor el akart sietni az ex-pasija mellett, lepillantva pedig egy esdeklő tekintettel találta szembe magát.  
\- Nem hagyhatsz el – mondta határozottan Aomine, de Kuroko kirántotta a kezét a férfi szorításából, és a szemeit behunyva fordult el. Aztán amikor sikerült lenyugodnia, a hálóba sietett, és gyors tempóban egy nagy bőröndbe kezdte pakolni a cuccait.  
\- Kérlek…  
De a kék hajú férfi nem állt meg, csak a bőröndöt maga után húzva sietett ki a lakásból.  
Ez volt az utolsó szó, amit jó ideig hallott a férfitól.

Kuroko a legjobb barátja lakása előtt állt, és a helyzete nagyon is hasonlított a pár órával ezelőttire, csak hogy most mások voltak a szándékai. A csengőt remegő kézzel nyomta le, és amikor a szőke buksi megjelent a nyíló ajtó mögött, a kék hajú végre szabadon engedte a könnyeit.  
Kise Ryouta ritkán látta Kurokót sírni, de amikor igen, mindig elcsodálkozott, ugyanis a férfi nagyon ritkán mutatott ki érzelmeket… Így hát, amikor meglátta a könnyáztatta arcú barátját a küszöbön, azonnal berántotta a lakásba, és szorosan megölelte, próbálva megnyugtatni őt.  
Amikor Kuroko elmesélte neki, hogy miért sír, Kise dühösebb volt, mint valaha. Egy életre megutálta Aominét, Kuroko viszont nem akarta, hogy így legyen. Azt mondta, a barátságuk sokkal fontosabb ennél.  
Tehát Kuroko az éjszakát – meg az elkövetkezendő pár hetet – Kisénél töltötte. Azt is elhatározta magában, hogy ha lehet, soha többet nem lesz szerelmes. És ez egészen addig tökéletesen sikerült is neki, amíg el nem kezdődött a tanév, és megismerkedett az egyik tanítványa apjával…  
Kuroko azt kívánta, bár egy másik osztályban tanítana. Vagy egy másik iskolában. Vagy országban. Bárhol máshol, csak ne találkozott volna azzal a vörös hajú démonnal, aki képes volt felbolydítani az oly keményen kiharcolt lelki békéjét.


End file.
